Loss of the left
by The reporter with a gun
Summary: The story behind my Carley's headcannon. Also the thing you should read before anything else to understand some of the stories. They left Carley's body and took Lilly with them. Now with the RV, the woman visits an old friend. One-shot.


"She's dead…" Ben said as he lifted his fingers from Carley's neck, wiping her blood on her coat._ I defended that guy to the death, literally. I'm not dead! I only have one eye, fuck!_

Lee punched the side of the RV, visibly denting the side of it. Clem stood in the doorway, a hand over her mouth. Lilly stood still next to Lee, Carley's gun on the floor by her feet. Kenny couldn't believe what had just happened. Ben shook his head, knowing he had caused this. Katjaa and Duck sat in the RV, all they knew was that everyone had stopped fighting, no idea what had just happened. Carley lay still, alive, but unable to move properly or form any kind of sound.

"Get in." Lee said, facing Lilly with all the hate he had in his body. "Get the fuck in the RV, we'll deal with this later!" He pulled Lilly towards the door and pushed her in, the rest following her. Lee bent down and picked up Carley's gun, looking at Carley. "I'm so sorry." Then he left. The last thing Carley heard before the engine blocked out all sound was Katjaa.

"Where's Carley?" Carley slowly closed her right eye, awaiting her fate.

When she opened her eye, a good hour must have passed, as the sun was now high in the sky, and many of the walkers had moved away. Why or how she was still alive she had no idea. The world has a sick sense of humour. _Wait, what's that?_

From behind her, where she couldn't see, she could hear the sound of a heavy vehicle coming towards her from the distance. _Maybe they will stop, put me out of this misery. _When they did stop, Carley blinked and tried to move again. But she couldn't, not a bit. She heard the latch of a door opening and the sound of boots hitting the ground. The sound of the boots walking got louder and louder until they were practically on her.

Opening her right eye fully, the one that was closer to the ground, she looked at the black, blood-covered boots in front of her. Boots she recognised.

"Well, I can't leave you to rot out here. I'm sorry." The person said, grabbing at Carley's arm and pulling her up. Carley groaned at the pull as it hurt her arm. Instantly, her head hit the ground with a thump when the figure let go of her in shock. She felt a hand pressing down on her head to keep her in place and another hand pressing into her neck. The hands quickly retracted, and Carley heard a gasp.

"Holy shit, you're alive! Carley!" The figure pulled her up without hesitation, pulling her into a fireman's lift and jogging back to the RV. _I was saved by the very person who wanted to kill me. Oh, the irony._

"Just hold on, Carley." Lilly put her down carefully onto one of the seats in the RV and started rooting around in the cupboards looking for medical supplies. Lilly moved back over to Carley and tilted her head to the right.

"Ah, shit." The shot hadn't been great at all. It had torn apart her cheek and her left eye and part of her head. Luckily it hadn't broken into the brain. It had chipped some of her skull, but not her brain.

"Okay, Carley, this is going to hurt." Lilly frowned and picked up the needle and thread. She breathed heavily out and started to stitch together what she could of Carley's face. The guilt she felt deep inside her was hurting her. She did this. She did this to an innocent human. Not even a walker. Carley did nothing wrong. She kept out of every argument, never chose sides, never fought, and the one time she stood up for herself, Lilly tore apart her face and blinded one of her eyes.

"There we go. You're going to be okay, I promise." Lilly picked up the bandages and started wrapping them around Carley's head carefully. Through her one good eye, Carley could see that Lilly was genuinely sorry. And after all, she had come back, even if it were just to bury her, she came back.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head, gave Carley a pillow and left, towards the drivers cab. The engine started up once again and they drove off, however this time, with Carley. Before Carley dozed off, she saw a road sign.

ST. JOHNS DAIRY FARM – 50 KM

"You're going to be okay, Carley."


End file.
